


Five Years

by hailxcas (castiellovesthewinchesters)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, destiel ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiellovesthewinchesters/pseuds/hailxcas
Summary: AU where Cas and Dean grew up as childhood friends. Castiel is five years older than Dean, making it hard to be in sync with certain moments of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've been slowly working and re-working on for the past few months. It's short for how long I've been going through it, but I wanted to make sure that it was right-and I finally think it's done! This ficlet is something that means a lot to me, I don't even know why. It's something that I can relate to a little and I hope you enjoy it! <3

Cas and Dean had been neighbours their entire lives. Castiel was five years older than Dean, and nine years older than Sam. He remembered when Sam was born, because Mr. and Mrs. Winchester brought Dean over to get watched by his parents, while Mrs. Winchester was going into labour. Dean was only four, but they played on the Super Nintendo and Cas showed him his Archie comics. 

When Castiel was old enough, he would babysit for Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. He would be bent over his English novel most afternoons, while Sammy would be running laps in the yard.

"What's it like," Dean started, "being fifteen?"

He was out of breath from chasing Sammy. Castiel looked up from his homework and smirked. The ten year old was looking at Castiel with the biggest green eyes he'd ever seen. 

Cas decided to be smart with him. 

"You'll know in five years when _you're_ fifteen," he replied. 

"But I want to know! Is it cool?" 

"What would even classify as 'cool'?" 

"I dunno..." 

Castiel smirked. 

"How bout you tell me how it is in five years. Sound good?"

Dean scoffed. "You're no fun, Cas." 

Castiel shook his head and went back to his book. Shortly after, Dean turned to go play with Sammy.

————————————————

When Castiel turned 18, the Winchesters threw a family party for him. Dean was almost 13, Sammy was going to be 9. How quickly the time was passing for them all.

"Well, you're legal in Canada now boy," John Winchester said as he clapped him on the shoulder. They were all eating cake that Mrs. Winchester made. It was amazing. 

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"I can't wait till I'm legal," Dean muttered, shoving aside his cake and resting his chin on his arm. 

"You'll be legal in Canada in five years," Castiel assured him with a positive tone. 

Dean only rolled his eyes.

————————————————

Five years passed, and it was Christmas Eve. Dean was nearly 18 years old, Castiel just turned 23.

Dean was teasing Cas with the mistletoe all evening, dangling it above his head. 

"C'mon, Cas. Just a little kiss," Dean smirked. 

"No." Castiel brushed passed him. 

"Why not!" Dean laughed, turning to follow him. 

"Because," Castiel answered. "It would be obscene."

"Not even a little!" 

"Dean," Castiel stopped, turning around to face his closest friend. They were in the hallway, while everyone was out in the living room; they were alone. "How do you think everyone would feel? If they saw me kissing you? You're not even of _age_ yet!" 

Dean looked around with a smirk on his face. "I don't think anyone would see you kissing me if we did it right now."

Castiel's stomach rolled. 

"No." It didn't matter how much he wanted to kiss him. It _really_ would be obscene. 

"I know you want to," Dean winked, letting his bottom lip slip between his teeth. 

Castiel didn't let that get the best of him. He knew better. 

He averted Dean's eyes as he stepped around him, trying not to care when he heard Dean mutter, "Fine then, whatever Cas."

————————————————

It was New Year's Eve, and 28 year old Castiel was being teased that he didn't find a date for the party Dean was throwing. Sam was the culprit behind said teasing.

"Come on, Cas! You've been single for as long as I've known you!" Sam bellowed, his hair tucked behind his ears, strands falling to his face as he shook his head in bewilderment. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. The music filled in the silences between their conversation, and Dean sat on the couch beside Castiel, while Sam stood, a glass of wine in his hand. 

"Just because I've never brought a date home for _your_ seal of approval, doesn't mean I haven't dated anyone." Castiel shot him a look, but it wasn't threatening. 

"Oh shut up, we would know," Sam laughed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Sarah's waist. 

Castiel just shook his head and ignored Dean's younger brother. 

 

Later that evening, while everyone had one too many drinks, Castiel sat on the front porch step to clear his head. It wasn't long before Dean joined him. 

"Heya Cas," he grunted as he sat down beside him. 

"Dean," Castiel tilted his head in reply. 

"How've you been?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

"I've been good?" he said with a smirk, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Nah I don't mean right now. How've you been? It's been a while since I last saw you."

"You just saw me at Christmas, Dean. That wasn't that long ago."

"Yeah I know, but we didn't get a chance to really see each other. I had Lisa with me the whole time."

"How is she?" Castiel asked. 

Dean looked down at his hands. 

"We broke up," he said simply. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Castiel replied, even though a part of him was relieved more than anything. But he shoved his feelings aside. 

"Yeah, it's whatever." Dean muttered. "But hey, what about you? Sam's right, you know. We haven't seen you with anyone before, or talk about anyone you're smitten with."

"Your brother is _not_ right," Castiel chuckled. 

"Well then tell me! What's his name?" Dean gave his shoulder a nudge, their bodies swaying in reaction.

Castiel fell quiet for a moment, letting his smile falter. _You_ , he wanted to say, but he didn't.

"There's no one," he answered instead. 

"I think I know who," Dean taunted. 

Castiel's stomach dropped, but he didn't let it show. Instead he took a drink, in the hopes that it would drown his feelings. 

"I think," Dean continued, his voice getting playful, "it's someone I know."

Castiel snickered, avoiding Dean's eyes.

"Cas," Dean said softly, leaning into him again.

"Dean, don't." Castiel knew that Dean knew. It was obvious, and Dean had been trying to get Castiel to spill for years. But this was uncharted territory. Castiel wasn't ready to let his feelings for Dean take over. 

What if he ruined the only friendship he felt was worth keeping? 

Castiel stood up and brushed the snow off of his shoulders that he hadn't realized was there. He took a few steps down the walkway and looked up at the dark sky, the snow gently falling around him.

"Cas, come on." He heard Dean stand up, placing his beer bottle on the step. Castiel was still holding his.

"What do you want me to say, Dean?" Castiel turned around to face Dean. "That I love you? That I've loved you since we were kids but I couldn't do anything because I'm so much older than you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You're not that much older than me."

"Yeah, well it's different when you're a kid and I'm in my twenties, Dean." Castiel finished his beer and let the empty bottle weigh his hand down.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know," Dean replied, taking a step towards Castiel.

"It doesn't matter." Castiel looked up Dean. He was standing with his hands in his coat pockets with a blank expression. "What?"

"What if I told you I felt the same way?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean."

"What? I can't be in love with you?" Dean took a step forward.

"You and Lisa just broke up, you're not thinking straight," Castiel flustered. Dean took another step.

"Right, and _I'm_ the one making excuses." Dean shook his head. 

"I can't, Dean." Castiel insisted. It broke him to say it, but he didn't want to lose Dean if it all fell to shit. Which at this moment, it looked like it might regardless. 

Dean let his gaze fall.

"Let me know when you figure that out," he said bluntly, turning around and picking up his beer bottle off the step. He glanced back at Castiel before he walked back inside the house. 

It suddenly felt colder than it had been before.

————————————————

Five years later, Castiel was invited to Sam and Sarah's wedding. Of course, he didn't bring a date. Dean was dateless too, which didn't make it easier for Castiel.

Their friendship had mulled over since that New Year's Eve, everything was back to normal. Dean had even dated a few people since then. Castiel went on a few dates, but never any seconds. He never brought anyone to meet his family or his friends. He most _certainly_ didn't talk about meeting anyone to Sam or Dean. He kept to himself for the most part. But now that Dean was single (and had been for a while), it was hard not to let those feelings for him resurface. 

 

It was a beautiful ceremony. Sarah was radiant, and Sam wouldn't stop crying. Dean looked beautiful standing next his brother, his eyes bright emeralds as he scanned over the hall, getting a little brighter when they stopped on Castiel. Later during the reception, Castiel found himself sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Winchester while the speeches were going. 

"Why didn't you bring anyone, sweetie?" Mrs. Winchester asked him, her soft hand brushing against his. 

Castiel shrugged. 

"I haven't found anyone worth bringing," he said simply. He looked up just as Dean saw him, while he was sitting at the head table, and gave him a small wave. Castiel waved back and smiled. 

"I see," Mrs. Winchester replied, glancing between Castiel and her son. 

 

Once the speeches were done, and dinner was served, Dean walked over with two glasses of champagne to the table Castiel was sitting at. He placed one in front of Castiel before sitting beside him, pulling his chair close enough that their knees brushed. 

"How's it going, Cas?" Dean asked, taking a sip. Castiel could tell he was a little tipsy by the giggle that came after.

"I'm alright, Dean. How are you?"

"You know me, always love a party." Dean knocked his knuckles on the table in beat with the music.

"No you don't," Castiel argued, knitting his eyebrows together.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." Dean stood up and tugged on Castiel's arm.

"Wha--?"

"Come on!" Dean stepped around the empty chairs and waved for Castiel to follow.

Castiel grabbed his champagne and followed Dean out of the hall. It was chilly outside, the early spring air had not warmed up enough for Castiel's liking. He shuddered when the wind nipped at his neck.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder and pulled him in for a half-hug. Castiel only chuckled and patted his back in return.

"Man it's a nice night out!" Dean said, letting him go. He held his arms up and yelled, "Whoooh!"

His voice echoed through the crisp air.

"Dean!" Castiel laughed, trying to cover Dean's mouth with his hand. "Shhh! Be quiet!" 

Dean pulled Castiel's hand down and grinned. 

"Hey! I have the greaaaatest idea _ever_!" Dean mused. 

"And what's that?" Castiel had to balance Dean before taking a sip of his champagne.

" _We_ should get married!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel choked on his drink. 

"You can't just say that!" he sputtered out, wiping his mouth with this sleeve. 

"What? Sure I can!"

Castiel scoffed. 

"You're drunk," Castiel shook his head. He didn't let the suggestion bother him, but it didn't stop him from thinking about what it would be like to marry his best friend...

"I'm not _that_ drunk, Cas."

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you _are_."

"Nope."

"Whatever you say, Dean," Castiel chuckled.

"Come on, Cas. I think we're perfect for each other." 

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Castiel kicked his foot against the asphalt, ignoring the flutter in his heart. 

"I just know we are."

Like that was reassuring. Castiel let the moment settle before he opened his mouth.

"Alright then. Ask me in five years," he said, knowing that it wouldn't really matter anyways. It wasn't like Dean would remember any of this by morning.

There was a hesitation. 

"Okay I will," Dean said. "Let's make a deal. If neither of us have found someone between now and then, we'll get married."

It was one of those cliché moments that made Castiel groan in frustration.

"You _can't_ be serious."

"I am."

"No. You can't," Castiel insisted.

"Why not?"

Castiel took a breath. 

"Because every ounce of my being will want to turn down every single date, hoping that I might have the chance."

Dean stared at him in disbelief. 

"Cas..." he trailed off. 

They stared at each other for what felt like years. And it was the first time Castiel really let himself look at the man he'd been in love with for as long as he could remember. Even with the low orange glow of the streetlamp, he could see the brightness in his eyes. The crinkles that deepened as he smiled. The freckles that danced across his nose. 

And in that moment, nothing else mattered. 

Dean looked at Castiel, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips and Castiel chanced a glance, looking down at his lips. He didn't pay much attention to the fact that Dean was moving closer towards him, his hand cupping the side of his face. 

"Dean," Castiel whispered. Dean was impossibly close. Closer than Castiel had ever let him. He could smell the faint traces of Dean's cologne spilling from his neck, and the champagne on his breath as he inched forward.

His eyes fluttered shut when Dean's lips pressed against his and it was like electricity pumping through his veins. He stifled a groan when Dean pressed harder against him, opening his mouth and feeling the heat of his tongue. He sucked in a deep breath, smelling everything _Dean_ and he was lost in the world he so desperately wanted to find.

————————————————

  
_Five Years Later_  


"You ready?" Dean was straightening his bow tie. Castiel was fixing the flower on his suit.

"Of course, Dean. I've been ready for--"

"Forever, I know. C'mon." Dean turned around and walked over to Cas, placing his hands on either side of his cheeks and kissed him softly. "We don't want to be late for our own wedding."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please feel free to share! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, instagram, & twitter @hailxcas 
> 
> And for those who have read Everything We Need, I am working on the second part right now! Will hopefully have a few chapters uploaded in the next few weeks! 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Meg <3


End file.
